


Torpe intencional

by MaryamLewk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Cat, Cine francés, Comedy, Compromise, Gay, Goth Louis, Home, IT - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nerd Harry Styles, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Photographer Harry, Photography, Random & Short, Stars, Versátiles, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryamLewk/pseuds/MaryamLewk
Summary: Louis es un joven gótico socialmente cerrado que está convencido de que solo aquellas personas que levantan sus cosas cuando él las tira al suelo son dignas de su atención.Harry es un joven arisco en guerra con el mundo que acaba de unirse a la clase de Louis.Como siempre, Louis arroja sus cosas al suelo intencionalmente delante de él, y Harry, para su desgracia, las recoge. Ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. Louis posa sus ojos azules sobre los verdes de Harry y sonríe. Tal vez finalmente ha encontrado al chico indicado, después de todo.





	Torpe intencional

**Author's Note:**

> Este texto fue publicado originalmente en mi cuenta de Wattpad @Anikatonks y está dedicado a todos mis lectores.

_Todo el mundo es como una mariposa: Empiezan fea y torpe y luego se transforman en bellas mariposas elegantes que todo el mundo ama._

Drew Barrymore

**Personajes**

****

Louis Tomlinson

Harry Styles

 

**Intencionalmente torpe**  

El día que Harry conoció a Louis empezó normal como siempre. O bueno, tan normal como podía ir, teniendo en cuenta que el joven había acabado por tener que cambiarse de universidad, justo a mitad de la carrera  _(fotografía)_ , todo porque su padrastro había sido ascendido. Así que este era su primer día en aquel lugar, a menos como alumno oficial.

— Universo, por favor no dejes que me cague encima un dinosaurio...—Harry murmuró entre dientes mientras abría la puerta del aula donde tendría clases para empezar _(221B)._  Lo recibieron varios pares de ojos de todos los colores, y al parecer su oración había dado sus frutos, porque el profesor aún no llegaba  _(gracias, universo)._

Sus nuevos compañeros le miraron confundidos y curiosos, pero ninguno hizo el intento de saludar _(gracias al universo)._  Harry tampoco intento saludar de vuelta. Él era una persona poco sociable, un tanto arisco, se podría decir, y las personas como él no se tomaban el trabajo de saludar a nadie. En su lugar, ellos gruñían hoscamente por lo bajo, intentando parecer amenazantes y así evitar futuras interacciones sociales. Así que eso es lo que Harry hizo, antes de caminar hacia uno de los asientos vacíos al final del aula _(los mejores asientos de la vida)_ y derrumbarse en él.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca  _(el cual tenía la cara de_ quien tú ya sabes _en él),_  y suspiró con exasperación. 9:10 a.m. Su clase no empezaría hasta las 9:30. En voz baja, Harry maldijo su manía de llegar siempre antes de la hora acordada, antes de dedicar los siguientes minutos de su predecible vida a leer una novela tan pretenciosa y poco comercial que ni siquiera vale la pena incluir su nombre aquí como referencia. 

Louis iba tarde a su clase de _...lo que sea que tenía ese día de la semana en ese horario en particular._ Se detuvo de repente, en medio del pasillo atestado de gente, antes de tomar el brazo de un compañero de la carrera y graznar:

— Hey, amigo, ¿dónde era la nueva optativa de este cuatrimestre?

— Ah, no lo sé, son como seis... ¿a cuál te refieres tú?

— La que consiste en ver películas para aprobarla— Louis dijo rodando sus bonitos ojos azules. Estaban delineados de negro, y además, les aplicó _glitter_ , solo porque puede.

_— ¿Cine francés?_ — el chico preguntó confundido— Es en el  _aula 221B,_  creo...

_— Merci, monsieur. À jamais...—_  Louis exclamó antes de echar a correr por el pasillo a todo lo que su metro setenta y siete le permitía.

De todas formas llegaría tarde, y en realidad, le daba exactamente igual. Prueba a vestirte como una mala imitación masculina de Abby de NCIS y veremos cuan tarde llegas a todo en esta vida.

Así que, cuando Louis abrió la puerta del aula 221B, un montón de ojos juzgadores se volvieron hacia él, y su profesora dijo:

—Tomlinson, tarde. En otras noticias, el sol salió hoy y ustedes no hicieron la tarea. Por favor, siéntese antes de que pierda la cabeza,  _Louise—_ en el fondo, Louis se preguntaba porque ella debía estirar su nombre hasta que sonara como el de una mujer.

Con un suspiro resignado, caminó hasta el final del aula y tomó asiento. La profesora reanudó la película en la pantalla:  _La Vie en Rose._

Ya estaba por dormirse en su asiento  _(como lo relajaban_ les chansons d'amour _, coño),_ cuando se encontró con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban fijamente.

Al principio, Louis pensó que sería solo otro compañero curioso que le preguntaría si:

_¿Eres gay?_

_¿Por qué usas esas cosas tan raras?_

_¿Cuándo vestirás como si no fueras a un funeral?_

_¿Quieres morir?_

_¿Eres gay y por eso quieres morir?_

_¿Quieres darme una mamada en los baños?_

_¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente torpe, marica de mierda?_

Esa última se la había dicho uno de los jóvenes que estudiaba educación física  _(bruto descerebrado),_ que creía que todos los hombres gay del mundo querían violarlo mientras dormía.  _Porquería de persona, ¿encima que Louis debía compartir su aire con él, se atrevía a amenazarlo?_

De acuerdo, tal vez Louis fuera algo reina del drama, y puede que tuviera la extraña manía de tirar sus útiles al suelo en tanto conocía a alguien nuevo, pero él solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba la gente.

Por lo general  _(casi siempre),_  los que levantaban sus cosas eran las buenas personas, aquellas a las que Louis conservaba alrededor. El resto o le miraba raro  _(los prejuiciosos de mierda),_  o directamente pisoteaban sus cosas, le insultaban y arrojaban contra la superficie más cercana  _(escoria humana que Louis planea eliminar del mundo en un futuro no tan lejano)._

Pero finalizando esta breve historia, Louis pateó las bolas del bruto descerebrado una vez, frente a todos sus amiguitos, y desde entonces el hombre se la tiene jurada  _(cabrón)._

Ahora comprenderán porque Louis pensó que esos ojos del color de la hierba recién cortada podrían estar burlándose de él. Eso, hasta que vio como sus ojos seguían la línea de su clavícula, deteniéndose en su tatuaje unos instantes, antes de tragar en seco y apartar la vista rápidamente.  _Ah, Louis sabe lo que le pasa a ojos verdes: es tan marica como él._ Y entonces Louis sonríe, contando los minutos que faltan para que la película termine, antes de abordar a ojos verdes con su táctica ensayada hasta el hartazgo. Tal vez, ojos verdes pueda ser el chico que Louis ha estado esperando todo este tiempo. Tal vez, Louis pueda salvar su vida. Ojos verdes se ve como alguien que necesita ser salvado, luciendo tan serio que el ceño en su rostro le provocará arrugas prematuras si continúa así. Louis sonríe más grande.  _Mierda, sí, él lo salvará de un envejecimiento prematuro. Y entonces serán bellos y felices juntos, hasta que se mueran (o Louis mate a ojos verdes por haberle engañado como otro ser vivo, quien sabe)._

A mitad de la película  _(la cual Harry ya había visto dos veces antes, muchas gracias),_  pasó algo inesperado. Un huracán entró al aula y casi lo mata de un paro cardíaco.

Aunque, en realidad, era un huracán humano llamado _Louise_   _(gracias, profesora cuyo nombre no conozco, así como también ignoro en que clase estoy ahora exactamente)._

_Huracán Louise_  le robó a Harry el aliento, con sus ojos azules como zafiros delineados de negro, con pequeñas motas de brillo plateado y dorado sobre sus oscuros párpados.

Al parecer, le iba la onda gótica, pues vestía todo de negro, la tela apretándose a sus huesos de cristal a la perfección. Y cuando  _Huracán Louise_ caminó en su dirección y se sentó a sólo metros de él, bueno, puede que Harry perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, joder.

Nadie puede culparle por no ver nada del resto de la película, cuando tenía en su lugar a semejante belleza para contemplar. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su clavícula perfectamente marcada  _(craso error),_ y entonces descendieron hasta posarse en la tinta que manchaba su pálida piel. Una frase:  _It is what it is._

_Correcto, aunque Harry no pensaba que Louise estuviera pensando en cuán animado estaría su pene en estos momentos cuando se hizo ese tatuaje._

Para hacer todo peor, en ese instante los ojos azules de Louise se encontraron con los suyos, retadores. El chico lucía cabreado y Harry tragó duro, antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.  _Joder, esperaba que el joven gótico no fuera de los que golpean gays en el baño._  Pero lo cierto es que aquella era una nueva universidad, en una nueva ciudad, y Harry no podía dar nada por sentado.

Comenzaba a sudar de la angustia, cuando volvió a mirar a Louise sin quererlo, y para su sorpresa el joven estaba sonriéndole.  _Qué carajos, universo._

Cuando el problema en sus piernas se duplicó, Harry frunció el ceño y gruñó en voz alta. No sabía por qué diablos Louise estaba sonriéndole, pero dudaba que fuera una proposición sexual exactamente. Así que se pasó el resto de la hora concentrado en hacer desaparecer su problema.

Sorprendentemente, Louise no dejó de sonreírle en ningún momento  _(Harry se preguntaba si le dolerían los músculos de la cara)_. Y si él hubiera estado en otro lugar _(cualquier lugar: la luna, el desierto, un búnker afgano camino a Dinamarca),_  se hubiera acercado a Louise y lo hubiera envuelto en sus brazos, besando dulcemente su oído, antes de susurrarle:

_Disculpa, extraño. No pude evitar notar que tienes un poco de polvo de estrellas sobre tus párpados, y me preguntaba si tú también vivirás para siempre. Porque eres la constelación de partículas más hermosas que he visto, y quiero tanto conservarte conmigo que incluso podría secuestrarte. Pero me conformo con tenerte por completo solo una vez. ¿Qué dices, ojos de azul astral, vienes conmigo solo esta noche?_  

Finalmente la película había acabado, y Louis se puso en pie en cuanto el chico de ojos del color de la hierba recién cortada lo hizo. Caminó hacia él como si aquella fuera otra escena de una película de Julia Roberts. Miró directamente dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos que le miraban con confusión evidente; y entonces se tropezó exageradamente con uno de los bancos cercanos, derribando la pila de libros y carpetas que cargaba al suelo, provocando un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Sus compañeros que aún seguían en el aula se limitaron a rodar los ojos con fastidio, algunos soltaron risitas divertidas con su pésima actuación  _(pues sí, Louis estudiaba para ser actor, por cierto)._  Alguien dijo:

— Pendejo, Tomlinson. ¿Te gusta estar de rodillas o qué marica de mierda?

Y entonces varios rieron, y aunque algunos le miraron con pena, nadie salió en su ayuda  _(sus amigos no estaban en aquella clase, por desgracia)_. 

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, se puede saber?— ojos verdes exclamó entonces, molesto, enseñando sus músculos disimuladamente al chico que había hablado— ¡Alguien que me explique el chiste, por favor! ¡Porque soy un marica de mierda también y te juro que no me hizo gracia!— gritó, antes de patear un banco cercano con fuerza, haciendo mucho ruido. Él chico susurró un _Lo siento,_ por lo bajo, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Ojos verdes sonrió brevemente, antes de gruñir al resto, aun con molestia:

— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Acaso necesitan que los invite a irse?

Pronto, todos dejaron el aula, excepto ojos verdes, que se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado. Rápidamente, ambos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas dispersas por el suelo. Cuando ambos fueron a querer recoger la última carpeta  _(floreada, hermosa, con Freddie Mercury en la tapa),_ sus manos se tocaron, y ambos temblaron un poco ante el suave contacto, antes de apartarlas rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.     

_— Oops..._ — Harry dijo algo incómodo, intentando romper el hielo— Lo siento yo...—se quedó en silencio un instante— A veces la gente me saca de quicio, es todo— dijo, haciendo equilibrio con los libros en una mano, tendiéndole a él la otra. Louis se apresuró a tomarla, sosteniéndola más tiempo del necesario, aunque podía sentir su piel empezar a calentarse, especialmente sus mejillas.

_— Hola_. Soy Louis— dijo sonriendo tímidamente— ¿Eres nuevo?— preguntó entonces, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Harry lo miró fijamente un instante, confundido, antes de parpadear rápidamente, y mirarle divertido. 

— Sí, yo... ¿soy muy obvio?— preguntó, sonrojándose.

— No— Louis replicó riendo— Es sólo que he visto tu horario hace un rato,  _Harry_ — admitió con pena.

_— Ah...—_ Harry dijo, sin saber que más decir— Bueno, mejor te devuelvo tus libros y nos vemos pronto...— dijo, empezando a pasarle sus cosas al chico. Louis las tomó, pero entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, las dejó caer de nuevo al suelo. Esta vez, era obvio que lo hizo a propósito, y Harry sólo miró a Louis con incredulidad, antes de decir:

_— ¿Qué mierda?_   _Espera... ¿la primera vez también arrojaste tus cosas al suelo a propósito?—_ preguntó molesto, Louis se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, sin intentar levantar sus cosas.

_— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harold? No puedo evitarlo, soy un torpe intencional..._ — Louis admitió divertido, sonriendo de lado. Harry se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad.

— Primero que nada,  _goth_ , mi nombre es Harry _. Ha-rry..._ — dijo molesto el rizado.

— Lo que digas, Harold...— Louis dijo, haciendo cabrear al más alto incluso más.

— Segundo,  _Louise_ — Harry dijo alargando la  _E_  intencionalmente, intentando cabrear al menor, pero este solo lo miró divertido, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja— ¿Qué mierda es un  _torpe intencional_? ¿Me viste cara de estúpido o qué? ¿Es una broma al chico nuevo? ¡Porque me jode mucho!— Harry grito furioso, poniéndose todo rojo. Louis se limitó a mirarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior al ver al chico ponerse todo loco delante de él.

_— Puedes joderme todo lo que quieras, amor_...—Louis susurró en voz baja, aunque Harry igual le oyó.

— ¡No pienso joder con un gótico bromista desquiciado con nombre de chica!— Harry gritó.

— Ah, eso dices ahora, pero estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión, bebé— Louis rió, agachándose para recoger sus cosas— Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, un torpe intencional es básicamente, yo arrojando mis cosas al suelo cada vez que conozco a alguien nuevo. Es una prueba para saber quiénes son puros de corazón y quiénes no. Felicidades, Harold. Pasaste mi prueba— Louis le dijo feliz, mientras lo miraba arrodillado desde el suelo— Seremos muy buenos amigos, ya lo verás. Tal vez incluso  _follamigos_. Y luego nos mudaremos juntos y adoptaremos un gato. Se llamará  _Pennywise,_ pero le diremos  _Eso,_ para abreviar, ¿qué piensas?— Louis terminó su perorata verbal, mientras Harry se limitaba a contemplarlo con los ojos como platos.

— Santos cielos, estás demente...— el rizado dijo entonces— ¿Quieres mostrarme tu muñeca así llame al número de tu hospital?— Louis rió ante eso, pero le tendió su muñeca al rizado, quién la estudio fijamente un instante.

— Sabes, no necesitas tontas excusas como esas para tomar mi mano, Harold...— Louis dijo tranquilamente, pero Harry le ignoró. En su lugar, estaba estudiando la pulsera en la muñeca de Louis con atención.

— ¿Esta pulsera es del festival  _Leeds_?— Harry preguntó abriendo sus ojos como platos, conteniendo su respiración emocionado— ¡Amo ese festival! ¡Voy todos los años! ¿No te sorprende que no nos hayamos cruzado hasta ahora?

— No lo sé, Harold. ¿Es esa es una pulsera del orgullo, acaso?— Louis inquirió a su vez, tocando la muñeca de Harry.

_—Obviamente..._ —Harry replicó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco— Soy un hombre gay y estoy orgulloso de ello, ya sabes.

_— Okay, como digas..._ —Louis susurró— Entonces, ¿siempre eres así de arisco con todo el mundo o es sólo conmigo?

— No soy arisco. Es sólo que no me gusta la gente...—Harry se defendió gruñendo.

_— Ajá..._ —Louis replicó— Entonces, ¿qué estudias?— Louis preguntó curioso.

_— Fotografía—_  Harry dijo, haciendo que Louis rodara por el suelo de la risa.

_— Oh, ya veo, eres un bromista...—_ Louis empezó. Harry sólo lo miró serio, limitándose a alzar una ceja— _¿No eres un bromista?_ — Louis inquirió _— Me estas jodiendo..._

_— Creí que había quedado claro que no me acuesto con gente con salud mental cuestionable..._ — Harry soltó secamente.

_— ¡Ouch!_  ¡Me lastimas, Harold! ¡Yo aquí dándote todo mi amor y tú me desprecias!— Louis dijo dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— Déjame ver, ¿tú eres actor?— Harry dijo, aún siendo sarcástico.

_— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—_  Louis preguntó sonriente.

— Bueno, eres algo así como un estereotipo andante...—Harry se burló— Y era eso o eres una reina del drama total. Nadie puede estar tan cómodo exponiéndose a sí mismo como tú lo haces si no vive de ello.

_—Mmm...—_ Louis murmuró entonces— ¿Siempre eres tan mierda con todos o es solo conmigo?

— Me gustaría decir que es sólo contigo,  _Louise,_ pero sería una mentira. Yo detesto a la raza humana, punto— Harry declaró firmemente.

— Y, sin embargo, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida tomando fotos de personas. A menos que...—Louis miró a Harry de reojo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en risas— ¿Eres fotógrafo de planetas, es eso?— Louis dijo divertido.

— En realidad, la rama se conoce como  _Astrofotografía—_ Harry dijo, sonandocomo un cerebrito.

— Oh, por mis bragas rosas, ¡eres tan nerd! ¡Y acabo de coquetear contigo!— Louis chilló aterrado, antes de apresurarse a recoger sus cosas, y salir por la puerta.

_— ¿Ya te vas?—_ Harry preguntó divertido ante la reacción de Louis— Pero si comenzabas a caerme bien, _Louise..._ — Harry rió al ver la expresión asustada del ojiazul— ¿Qué? No me digas que la ciencia te asusta, gótico lindo...— dijo haciendo que Louis se pusiera rojo de la furia.

_— No estoy asustado, Harold—_  Louis gruñó, dándose la vuelta y enfrentado al rizado— Pero no puedo relacionarme con gente como tú...

_— ¿Gente como yo, eh?—_  Harry rió divertido.

— Sí— Louis continuó— Gente pretenciosa, que cree que la vida se basa en números y cosas exactas, en cuánto ganas y el número de corazones que trasplantas...

— Ves mucha televisión,  _Louise—_  Harry rió divertido— Puedo asegurarte que yo no soy pretencioso en lo absoluto. De lo contrario, debería estar fotografiando supermodelos, y no el cielo nocturno, _¿no crees, bebé?_  Pienso mudarme en cuanto me reciba. Me iré a algún pueblo lejano y apartado de todo, dónde pueda tomar fotos del cielo sin que la contaminación lumínica joda mi trabajo. No es precisamente la mejor vida, pero _es lo que hay_ , _¿cierto?_  Y de todas formas, yo tampoco puedo relacionarme con gente como tú— Harry admitió.

_— ¿Gente como yo?—_  Louis repitió con incredulidad— _¿Y cómo soy exactamente, Harold?_

— Tú,  _Louise_ eres EXTRAVAGANTE, así, con mayúsculas. Mírate, vestido todo de negro, llevando las constelaciones en tus ojos, gritas por atención. Está claro que eres una reina del drama, y eso es algo cansador, nene. Pero creo que podría vivir con ello. Lo que en verdad me jode es que mientes para vivir,  _Louise._ ¿Y cómo podría creer nada de lo que digas?  _'Cause baby, I'm not sure if you're a boy or a girl...—_ Harry cantó en su oído, dejando a Louis con la boca abierta.

— ¿Estás citándome a  _Bowie_  para terminar conmigo?— Louis exclamó indignado— ¡No lo harás, Harold! ¡Yo te elegí! ¡Levantaste los putos libros y ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Además, soy muy varonil, gracias!— Louis gritó, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

_—Aww..._ ¿Me elegiste? ¿Por qué soy puro de corazón?— Harry dijo divertido, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque estás re bueno!  _Y eres puro de corazón._  Sólo renuncia a la ciencia y seremos tan felices juntos...

— Déjame pensarlo...No— Harry dijo cínicamente— ¿Qué tal si te pido que dejes la actuación, el maquillaje, y todo lo andrógino, y vienes conmigo a Alaska a criar tortugas y fotografiar estrellas?

— Yo...no creo que existan tortugas en Alaska, en realidad— Louis exclamó.

— Sí, parece poco probable, _¿no?_ — Harry rió, mientras jalaba a Louis hacia él y besaba sus labios con ganas, mientras el ojiazul se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello y suspirar plácidamente.

— Yo digo que dejemos esta estúpida actuación aquí...Está comenzando a darme hambre,  _Harreh_...—Louis dijo haciendo un puchero. Harry solo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos un rato más, besando su frente con cariño.

— De acuerdo, iremos por el almuerzo ahora,  _¿sí, bebé?_ — Harry le sonrió a Louis con cariño.

_— ¡Sí!_ — Louis chilló emocionado _— Todavía no me puedo creer que convencieras a tu padre de mudarte aquí. ¡Al fin podremos estar juntos! Cómo odié nuestra relación a larga distancia. Te amo, pero en serio detesté cada minuto lejos de ti los pasados tres años._

_— ¡Lo sé!—_  Harry sonrió _— Y esos viajes en ómnibus destrozaban mi culo...—_ Harry rezongó.

— _Ajá...estoy seguro que sólo era eso lo que destrozaba tu culo_ — Louis comentó divertido, a lo que Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro con fuerza _— ¡Ouch! ¡Me duele! ¡Creo que está roto! ¡Voy a dejarte por violencia doméstica, Harold!_

_— Oh por el universo, eres una reina del drama,_   _Louise..._

_— ¿Nunca vas a dejarlo pasar, verdad?—_  Louis dijo molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_— ¡Claro que no! ¡Espera a que los chicos oigan de esto!_

_— Eres cruel..._

_— En otras noticias, el sol salió esta mañana y tú me amas..._ — Harry dijo con aire de suficiencia.

_— No tienes pruebas de eso..._ — Louis gruñó.

_— En realidad, las tiene..._ — Niall exclamó divertido, saltando detrás de los chicos, haciendo que Louis gritara como una niña.

_— La puta madre, rubia. ¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo!_ — Louis exclamó, Niall solo se rió de él.

_— Como sea, hobbit...Mira lo que les tomé esta mañana, mientras estaban ocupados actuando como idiotas..._

— Se llama  _actuación_ , Niall. Ya te hablé de ello los otros días. Tengo que practicar para mi examen y...

— Como sea, no me importa. _¡Mira!—_  Niall les enseña unas fotos a los chicos, donde se ve como estos se miran con cara de enamorados— ¿Ves como Harry mira a todo el mundo con cara de gruñón excepto a ti? _¡Parece un cachorrito! ¡Mira!_

— ¡No parezco un cachorrito, Horan! ¡Largo de aquí!— Harry dice, arrancándole las fotos y espantando a Niall.

—  _Oh...si pareces un cachorro, bebé_ — Louis rió.

— Cállate,  _Louise._  Tú parece que contemplas al amor de tu vida, o algo por el estilo... 

_— ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy un gran actor!—_  Louis dijo divertido— _¡Hasta podría pretender que soy het si quisiera!_

_— Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo..._ —Harry rió— _Además, se te olvida una cosa importante, ¿no te parece?_

_— ¿El hecho de que te amo y eso no puedo ocultarlo no importa qué?—_  Louis pregunta inocentemente, mientras caminan hacia una mesa vacía del comedor y se sientan. Harry lo mira emocionado un instante.

_— Louis, yo también te amo y_...— se escucha un sonido de golpe en el suelo. Harry mira hacia abajo y sabe lo que verá. En efecto, allí están todas las cosas de Louis desparramadas por el suelo.

_— Oops..._ —Louis se ríe como un niño pequeño, mientras ve a Harry juntar sus cosas y tendérselas de regreso.

_— Nunca cambiarás..._ —Harry dice rodando los ojos— _Estás loco._

_— Lo sé, pero aún así me amas...Oye, ¿qué es esta nota?—_  Louis pregunta, viendo un papel sobresalir de sus carpetas. Harry se encoje de hombros con indiferencia. Louis lo mira sospechosamente, antes de desdoblar el papel y leer en voz alta:

  

—  _Louise: en serio me gustas demasiado. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Igual, no me canso de que lo sepas, ojos estrellados. En fin, ahora que al fin vivimos en la misma ciudad, ¿aceptarías venir a vivir conmigo? Tengo un telescopio en el techo y podemos darnos calor durante la noche, mientras tomamos fotos del universo. ¿Qué te parece eso? Además, prometo levantar todo lo que tires. Siempre tuyo, Harry—_ Louis terminó de leer— Eres un cursi, Styles...—declaró rodando los ojos— Pero aún así te amo. Claro que aceptaré vivir contigo, imbécil.

— Bien, porque ya le dije a Liam y Zayn que empacaran tus cosas hoy más temprano— Harry sonrió inocentemente.

— A veces me preguntó si yo soy el mentalmente perturbado de los dos, ¿sabes?— Louis exclamó.

— Vamos, Lou. Sólo tienes TOC. No es el fin del mundo. Definitivamente no es el fin del nuestro— Harry dijo con cariño.

— Sí, pero ya viste esta mañana cómo es. A la gente le fastidia que siempre tire mis cosas al suelo porque sí...

_— Pero no puedes evitarlo...—_ Harry dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mano de Louis con cariño.

_— Pero podría medicarme o algo, supongo..._

— ¡No!— Harry dijo de repente molesto— ¡Esto no es algo que te impida tener una vida normal! ¡Si a la gente le jode tu forma de ser pueden hablar conmigo!— el rizado declaró amenazante, sus músculos destacándose sobre su camiseta. Mucha gente alrededor de ellos los miró con curiosidad.  _Eso es, extiendan el rumor. Nadie se mete con Louis,_ Harry pensó para sí.

— Si tu lo dices...Rayos, no veo las horas de irnos lejos de aquí...— Louis suspiró con cansancio.

— Sólo queda un año, amor— Harry le animó.

— Lo sé, pero parece una eternidad.

— De todas formas, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Creí que querías ser actor? No hay muchos lugares en dónde actuar en medio de la nada...

— No importa, ya pensaré en algo. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Harry. Y de todas formas será lo mejor, con mi trastorno y tal...

— Bueno, siempre puedes criar tortugas, o algo— Harry bromeó.

— Voy a escribir una historia tan  _random_  y estúpida que será genial, y la gente no entenderá una mierda de que va. Y me darán el nobel...

— Eso...no es nada poco realista— Harry bromeó— Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea, Louis. Te amo tal y como eres, maquillaje, TOC y  _mitomanía_  incluidos...

_— Cállate, ¡yo no soy un mitómano!_ — Louis rió, golpeando a Harry en el brazo.

—¡Pasaste media hora ignorándome! ¡Luego me preguntaste si era nuevo o algo! ¡Y encima me obligaste a continuar con tu jueguito dramático!— Harry rió.

— Bueno, le estaba poniendo emoción a mi vida. Demándame. Mi novio es un nerd que fotografía estrellas...— Louis se burló— Además, amas mis juegos dramáticos, no lo niegues.

_— Prometido, cariño—_  Harry lo corrigió, un poco tarde.

_— ¿Qué?_ — Louis dijo abriendo los ojos como platos— _¿Dijiste prometido? Pero nosotros no..._

— Esperaba que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, pero ya que aún no lo haces...— Harry dijo, señalando con su cabeza la mano de Louis, la misma que le había pedido con la excusa de que llamaría al loquero. Louis se percató entonces del anillo en su dedo. Era hermoso, y pequeño, con una diminuta piedra color azul en el medio. Y la piedra tenía pequeñas motas doradas y plateadas dentro. 

— ¡Es...es hermoso, Harry!— Louis chilló estudiando el anillo, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo— Es... ¿es un anillo de compromiso? Porque si no lo es romperás mi corazón, Styles...

— Claro que lo es, bebé. Un zafiro. Me recuerda a tus ojos estrellados, bebé.

—  _Disculpa, extraño. No pude evitar notar que tienes un poco de polvo de estrellas sobre tus párpados, y me preguntaba si tú también vivirás para siempre. Porque eres la constelación de partículas más hermosas que he visto, y quiero tanto conservarte conmigo que incluso podría secuestrarte. Pero me conformo con tenerte por completo solo una vez. ¿Qué dices, ojos azul astral, vienes conmigo solo esta noche...?—_ Louis susurró, sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos  _(o bueno, tal vez miró una o dos veces sus labios, ¿pero quién podría culparlo?)._

— Veo que aún lo recuerdas— Harry dijo sonriente— Ha pasado un tiempo, pensé que ya lo habrías olvidado.

_— ¿Yo? ¿Olvidar las primeras palabras que me dijiste, Harold? Jamás._ Tus cursiladas permanecerán en mi memoria por siempre, como polvo de estrellas...

— Algún día, nosotros también seremos polvo de estrellas _, Louise._ Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—  _¡Sí! ¡Un millón de veces sí! ¡Hasta el infinito y más allá del universo en expansión! ¡Claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, maldito imbécil!—_  Louis rió, antes de besar a su prometido con ganas, hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvieron que separarse por la fuerza.

— Bien...porque ya había planeado el resto de mi vida contigo,  _Louise._

— Que coincidencia,  _Harold_. Porque yo también he planeado el resto de mi vida contigo.

— ¿Y sabes lo que dice la ciencia de las coincidencias?

_— Mmm..._ es algo llamado  _sincronicidad_ , creo— Louis dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_—_ Lo es— Harry asintió divertido—Básicamente, las coincidencias no existen. Sólo se perciben como tales.  _Conocerte, sin embargo, ha sido una inesperada concurrencia de circunstancias significativas en mi vida, Louise—_ Harry dijo acercando al menor hacia él, pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios con delicadeza—  _Y en verdad detestaría que se detuvieran..._

_— Yo también, Harry...—_  Louis susurró, inclinándose hacia su prometido y uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso—  _Yo también. Pero mejor volvemos a casa pronto, o Eso podría atacar a Zayn y Liam—_  Louis dijo, haciendo reír a Harry.

— Aún no puedo creer que el gato se llame _Eso—_ el rizado dijo divertido.

— Y espera a oír el nombre que elegí para nuestros hijos...—Louis dijo sonriente.

— No puedo esperar, _Louise. No puedo esperar—_  Harry dijo tomando la mano de Louis, antes de caminar fuera de la universidad, rumbo a su hogar. Juntos, hasta volverse polvo de estrellas.

** Fin **

** **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> * Astrofotografía es la captura de los fotones de luz que vienen del cielo y el espacio profundo, que se capturan mediante el sensor de la cámara ya que a simple vista es imposible de apreciar.
> 
> Bueno, aquí concluye este breve one-shot Larry, bastante random. Si lo entendieron, perfecto. Y si no, también. Gracias a todos por leer. Buenas noches
> 
> Mar :)


End file.
